Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus for an autonomously navigating utility vehicle that autonomously navigates and performs lawn mowing and/or other tasks in a working area.
Description of Related Art
Control apparatuses are known that control travel activity of an autonomously navigating utility vehicle of the type that performs a task while autonomously traveling in a working area delineated by a boundary wire, as taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-164743, for example. The control apparatus of the reference controls the utility vehicle to carry out work in the working area by driving the utility vehicle forward and randomly changing direction of utility vehicle travel every time the utility vehicle reaches the boundary wire.
However, when the utility vehicle is turned in random directions as in the case of the control apparatus of the reference, disparity tends to arise between working area regions serviced at high and low frequency, making it hard to service the whole working area uniformly.